my Lovely Tutor (Sam Cho)
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: ketika Kris bertemu Suho. a Krisho Fict
1. Chapter 1

_**My Lovely Tutor (Sam Cho)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Krisho**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho**_

_**Support Cast : Exo member and Suju member**_

_**Warning : cerita membingungkan,geje,alur kecepatan, Typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana,tulisan tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI/BL.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Catatan : Two/three shot**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy readding ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Khm!"

Sebuah deheman mengintrupsi Suho dari acara menulisnya. Namja yang memiliki nama asli Kim Joon Myeon itu mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap siapa orang yang telah mengganggunya. Betapa terkejutnya Suho saat dia mengetahui siapa yang saat ini berdiri di depanya,dia adalah Kris Wu. Ya Kris Wu harap kalian garis bawahi nama itu,karena namja keturunan China-Kanada yang luar biasa tampan dengan tinggi yang menjulang bak tiang listrik ini,merupakan pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan julukan ice prince,karena sikapnya yang dingin,sombong angkuh dan kejam,tapi entah kenapa masih ada saja ada orang akh bukn masih tapi banyak orang yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihnya.

"Kau yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon?" tanya Kris dengan nada dinginnya.

'pantas saja dia punya julukan ice prince!' batin Suho.

"Ne!" Jawab Suho sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku menolakmu!" ujar Kris yang dengan tidak sopanya melemparkan sebuah surat berwarna biru muda ke meja Suho.

"Menolak ku?" Suho memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Apa ucapan ku kurang jelas?" Tanya Kris yang masih setia dengan nada dingin dan wajah dinginnya.

"Masalahnya aku memang tidak mengerti maksudmu Kris-Ssi!" Jelas Suho.

"Kau baru saja mengaku padaku menggunakan surat bodoh itu!" jawab Kris yang sekarang terlihat kesal.

"Ekh?" Suho membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kris,kemudian namja mungil berparas manis itu buru-buru mengambil surat yang terletak di atas meja,betapa terkejutnya Suho saat membaca siapa pengirim Surat itu.

"Tetapi,aku tidak pernah mengirim surat ini padamu Kri-Ssi!" Bantah Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Inikah sikap mu saat kau mendapatkan sebuah penolakan huh?" Hardik Kris.

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak menulis surat ini,lagi pula nama Kim Joon Myeon bukan hanya satu di sekolah ini."Suho berusaha membela dirinya.

"Hanya satu. Nama aneh seperti namamu itu, di sekolah ini hanya ada 1,yaitu kau!" Kris menatap Suho dengan sangat tajam.

"Aish…. Sungguh aku tidak mengirim surat cinta ini padamu. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku menyukai namja sombong yang tidak tau sopan santun seperti diri-" Suho segera menutup mulutnya sendiri,takut kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih menyakitkan dari yang barusan dia ucapkan.

Glup!

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar. Sumpah demi apapun saat ini Suho seperti melihat sepasang tanduk muncul dari kepala Kris,sepertinya Kris akan ber-transformasi menjadi sekor naga yang akan menerkam Suho sebentar lagi. Ayolah selama ini semua orang selalu memuja Kris dengan sikap Cool dan angkuhnya,tapi menurut Suho?

Oh namja mungil bermarga Kim itu telah sukses membangunkan Naga yang sedang tertidur.

"Cih kau benar-benar memuakan!" Geram Kris.

"joeseonghamnida atas perkataan ku barusan,tapi perlu ku luruskan kalau aku benar-benar tidak pernah mengirim surat ini padamu,kalau kau mau bukti,lihatlah ini,tulisanku dan tulisan yang ada di surat ini sangat berbeda bukan?" ujar Suho sambil menyodorkan surat yang di pegangnya dan bukunya pada Kris.

Kris memperhatikan ke-2 tulisan itu,dan benar saja ke-2 tulisan itu sangat berbeda. Tulisan tangan Suho jauh lebih rapi dan,lebih bagus dari tulisan tangan di Surat (yang tadi dilemparkan Kris) yang terlihat sangat ancur.

"Tapi,nama Kim Joon Myeon di sekolah ini hanya ada satu yaitu KAU!" ujar Kris dengan penekanan di kata 'KAU'.

"Ya tuhan harus ku jelaskan seperti apa lagi,agar kau percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan kalau surat itu bukan aku yang mengirimnya!" Ujar Suho frustasi.

Kris mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin mendebat Suho lagi,saat telinganya mendengar beberapa bisikan yang sepertinya menyudutkan Kris,karena teman-teman sekelas Suho lebih mempercayai Suho ketimbang dirinya.

Perlu kalian tau,kalau Suho juga sama terkenalnya dengan Kris,hanya saja Suho tidak menyadarinya. Pesona Suho juga tidak kalah dengan pesona Kris makanya dia menyandang gelar 'sam Cho' karena siapapun yang menatap mata sayu Suho selama 3 detiik maka orang itu akan langsung jatuh hati pada Suho,selain karena pesonanya Suho juga di kenal baik,ramah dan jujur,jadi sudah pasti teman-teman sekelas Suho lebih mempercayai Suho ketimbang Kris.

"Aish!" dengus Kris kesal,lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas Suho.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan dengan riang ke perpustakaan. Siang ini namja mungil itu berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Park saem. Suho mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari tempat duduk,karena entah kenapa perpus yang biasanya sepi itu kini penuh. Suho melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah kursi yang kosong yang di sebrangnya terdapat seorang namja berambut pirang yang tengah teridur,dengan sebuah kotak berisi coklat yang ada di sampingnya.

Suho mendudukan dirinya,lalu mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang sampai-

"Eungh….!"

-Sebuah lenguhan mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari buku-bukunya,pada seorang namja yang saat ini tengah meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Dasar stalker!" gumam namja berambut pirang itu yang ternyata adalah Kris.

"ekh?" Suho mengedipkan matanya imut saat mendengar gumaman Kris yang sebenarnya bisa di dengar hingga jarak 5 meter.

Tanpa menghiraukan Suho lagi,namja bermarga Wu itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Suho dan kotak berisi coklat yang tadi ada di samping Kris.

"Chogiyo!" Seru Suho berbisik,bagaimanapun ini perpustakaan jadi Suho memilih berseru dengan suara pelan.

Kris menengokan kepalanya dan mendapati Suho yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk kotak berisi coklat yang sekarang tengah di pegangnya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya kalau kau mau!" Ujar Kris datar dan setelahnya dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan.

"Chogi yo….! Chogi yo…!" Suho berseru berusaha menghentikan langkah Kris.

"Kris Wu atau siapapun namamu berhenti di sana!"

Teriakan Suho barusan berhasil menghentikan langkah Kris,kris membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Suho yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah (?) karena berlari.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Kris ketus. "Apa kau mau mengakui kalau yang mengirim surat padaku dengan nama pengirim Kim Joon Myeon kemarin padaku adalah kau?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu!" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu!" Suho menunjukan Kotak coklat yang ada di tanganya.

"Sudah ku bilang kau bisa mengambilnya kalau kau mau!" ujar Kris dengan nada yang naik 1 oktaf.

"Aku tidak menginginkan benda ini,aku hanya ingin mengembalikan benda ini padamu,karena benda ini milikmu!" Suho meraih tangan Kris dan meletakan kotak berisi coklat itu di tangan Kris.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan pendek!" hardik Kris kesal.

"Ya! Jangan mengatai ku seperti itu!" Salak Suho galak.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataan ku huh?!" Ujar Kris dengan nada meledek dan,memandang Suho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aish…..!" Suho mendengus kesal. "Oke,aku akui aku memang pendek untuk ukuran seorang namja tapi-"

"Bagus kalau kau sadar dengan tinggi badanmu itu!" potong Kris dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Suho menghentakan kakinya kesal lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris.

"Ya! Kotak coklatnya?!" teriak Kris.

"Itukan punyamu jadi,tidak ada urusannya dengan ku!" jawab Suho tanpa membalikan tubuhnya dan,mempercepat langkahnya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kris hingga namja tinggi itu memilih untuk mengejar Suho,tentu saja langkah panjang Kris dapat mengejar Suho yang mempunyai langkah relative sedang.

"Ya Kim Joon Myeon!" Teriak Kris yang jaraknya Sudah dekat dengan Suho,namun saat Kris akan meraih tangan Suho,kakinya malah tersandung oleh kakinya yang lain hingga menyebabkan namja yang memiliki julukan 'Ice Prince' itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai,di tambah dengan ke-2 tangan-nya yang memegangi kaki Suho.

Posisi Kris saat ini terlihat seperti Kris yang telah di buang oleh Suho dan,memohon pada Suho agar namja mungil berparas manis itu tidak meninggalkanya.

"Aigoo Kris Wu dibuang!"

"Oh My God,Oh My Waw,Oh My No Kris Wu yang tampan itu di buang!"

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Salah satu ff dari Yong lagi,semoga reader deul menyukainya.**_

_**Sepertinya yong tidak bias bicara banyak di sini,mungkin segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.**_

_**Saranghae reader deul geurigo reviews juseyo ^^ !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Lovely Tutor (Sam Cho)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Krisho**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho**_

_**Support Cast : Exo member and Suju member**_

_**Warning : cerita membingungkan,geje,alur kecepatan, Typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana,tulisan tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI/BL.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Catatan : Two/three shot**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy readding ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Gwaenchana?!" Tanya Suho dengan khawatir saat melihat sosok Kris yang sekarang terlihat sedang memegangi kakinya.

Kris melepaskan pegangan-nya pada kaki Suho dan berkata, "ga palli ga!" Sambil memberikan tanda menggunakan tangan-nya agar Suho segera pergi.

"Tapi kau..." ragu Suho,rasanya tidak tega juga meninggalkan Kris dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ga rago!" Kris sedikit memekik agar Suho yang saat ini sudah menjongkokan dirinya segera enyah dari hadapan-nya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dan,dengan berat hati akhrinya Suho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris dan sesekali Suho menengokan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memastikan Kris baik-baik saja.

"Ya! Kris Wu mau ditaruh di mana muka tampanmu itu sekarang?!" Kris merutuki nasibnya yang benar-benar sial.

.

.

.

Berita tentang dibuangnya seorang Kris Wu oleh Suho menyebar dengan cepat di XOXO High School,bahkan pengurus kantin dan para ajuma yang bertugas menjaga kebersihan sekolah pun mengetahui hal ini. Intinya berita tentang di buangnya seorang Kris Wu yang luar biasa tampan dan menjadi pujaan setiap orang itu menjadi perbincangan disemua kalangan di XOXO High School,dan tidak jarang Kris mendapati dan mendengar beberapa bisikan mengenai dirinya.

"Kris!" Sebuah seruan menghentikan langkah Kris yang berjalan ogah-ogahan di lorong sekolahnya. Pemuda tampan yang memiliki julukan Ice Prince itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok namja mungil yang telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya itu tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Tidak puas kau telah membuat ku malu kemarin?" Tembak Kris dengan nada super duper dingin-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu saja Kris." Jawab Suho "aku tau hal ini sangat-sangat membuatmu malu,aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jeongmal joeseonghamnida!" Lanjut Suho sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dalam.

"Ya! Kim Joon Myeon kau benar-benar mengganggu!" Hardik Kris lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Ya!" Teriak Suho kesal karena merasa permintaan maafnya diacuhkan Kris.

"Apa ku bilang namja sombong seperti dia tidak pantas mendapatkan sebuah permintaan maaf!" Ujar seseorang yang ada di belakang Suho,dan Suho sangat tau siapa orang itu. Dia adalah Park Chan Yeol,sahabatnya yang benar-benar usil.

"Park Chan Yeol kau benar-benar tidak membantu!" Keluh Suho Sambil menatap namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya! Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak menyukai namja itu,jadi kenapa aku harus membantumu meminta maaf padanya?" Balas Chan Yeol.

"Neo hoksi?! (Mungkin kah kau?!)" Mata Suho memicingkan matanya saat mengatakan-nya.

"Mwo?!" Tanya Chan Yeol.

"Kau kan yang mengirim surat bodoh itu pada Kris dan menulis nama ku sebagai si pengirim surat,benar kan?!" Duga Suho,yang di sambut dengan cengiran bodoh dari seorang Park Chan Yeol saat dia telah ketahuan berbuat usil.

"Ya Park Chan Yeol!" Teriak Suho kesal.

"Kabur!" Seru Chan Yeol yang sadar kalau malaikat di hadapan-nya sebentar lagi akan bertransformasi menjadi sosok bertanduk alias evil dengan aura membunuh yang sangat menakutkan.

"Park Chan Yeol jangan lari kau!" Pekik Suho saat melihat Chan Yeol telah pergi menjauhinya.

.

.

"Suho!" Panggil Chan Yeol manja pada Suho yang saat ini tengang mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"Apa maksudmu menjadikan aku korban keusilanmu,apa lagi itu berhubungan dengan pangeran sekolah yang terkenal kejam itu?" Sungut Suho kesal. Bagai manapun Suho masih tidak terima di kerjai oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Karena aku tau hanya kaulha satu-satunya orang yang akan menolak namja sombong itu!" Jawab Chan Yeol.

"Maksud mu?"Suho memiringkan kpalanya imut,dan memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti pada Chan Yeol.

"Aku tidak terima,dia telah mempermalukan Kyung Soo di depan banyak orang Suho." Jawab Chan Yeol mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari Suho.

Suho menghela nafas "kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja pada namja bermata bulat itu!" Saran Suho.

"Tapi aku dan Kris terlihat seperti bumi dan langit Suho. Kris tampak sempurna dengan semuanya sementara aku?" Ujar Chan Yeol.

"Kau tidak boleh merendah seperti itu!" Suho menggenggam tangan Chan Yeol. "Kau juga sempurna di mataku Chan Yeol,lihatlha dirimu,kau tampan,kau baik,kau ceria dan yang paling penting kau tidak seperti orang itu yang sombong dan angkuh,kau sempurna seperti apa adanya dirimu!" Lanjut Suho sambil tessenyum lembut.

"Suho kau memang sahabat ku yang paling baik!" Chan Yeol merentangkan tangan-nya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Suho.

"Park Chan Yeol!" Lirih Suho.

"Hm?!" Jawab Chan Yeol,kemudian namja yang memiliki julukan happy virus itu melonggarkan pelukan-nya pada Suho.

"Bisa kau melepaskan pelukanmu,aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggp kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian." Ujar Suho saat mata teduhnya menangkap beberapa orang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

Chan Yeol segera melepaskan pelukan-nya dari Suho dan memasang cengiran bodohnya lagi,dan sungguh demi apapun suho sangat membenci cengiran seorang Park Chan Yeol,karena menurut Suho cengiran Chan Yeol itu membuat Chan Yeol terlihat 1.000 kali lebih menyebalkan lagi.

"Suho Kwon saem bilang dia memanggilmu!" Ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan teman sekelas Suho.

"Akh ne,gomawo nara." Suho membungkukan badan-nya sdikit.

"Ne!" Nara yeoja cantik itu terseyum manis pada Suho.

"Dasar genit!" Cibir Chan Yeol pelan.

"Ya!" Suho menyikut pelan perut Chan Yeol,karena kata-kata Chan Yeol yang tidak sopan itu.

"Memang ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku?" Tanya Chan Yeol dengan polos.

"Aish... molla...molla...!" Dengus Suho kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chan Yeol.

"Ya eoddi ga?!" Seru Chan Yeol.

"Menemui Kwon saem!" Jawab Suho.

"Kau tau Suho sebenarnya orang yang ku sukai itu bukan Kyung Soo tapi,orang yang menganggap ku sempurna dengan apa adanya diriku" gumam chan yeol sambil menatap kursi yang Suho duduki tadi.

.

.

.

Hening,itulah suasana yang mendominasi di kamar super besar milik Kris,padahal di sana terdapat dua orang namja yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku yang terhampar di meja. Iya acara tutorial Suho dimulai hari ini,awalnya namja yang memiliki senyum angelic itu menolak perintah Kwon saem dengan alasan ketidak mampuan-nya,tapi pada akhirnya Suho menerimanya juga karena Kwon saem berkata akan memberikannya nilai merah di mata pelajarannya kalau Suho menolak tugas ini.

"Akh….!" Erang Kris frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Suho

"Rumus-rumus ini benar-benar memusingkan." Keluh Kris sambil melempar buku yang ada di hadapannya menjauh.

"Benarkah?" Suho merangkak dan mengambil buku yang tadi di lempar Kris "Ini mudah,kau hanya salah mengalikan di bagian sini" Suho melingkari bagian yang salah.

"Sini aku tunjukan caranya agar kau tidak terlalu pusing!" Suho menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Kris beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping Suho dan,memperhatikan apa yang Suho jelaskan,entah kenapa Kris mengerti dengan penjelasan yang Suho berikan,bahkan Kris jadi merasa gampang mengerjakan soal itu,padahal biasanya otak Kris akan langsung bleng saat menerima penjelasan tentang rumus-rumus matematika yang memusingkan.

"Mudah kan?" Suho menunjukan eye smilenya,yang membuat jantung Kris berdetak yidak normal.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Suho saat melihat Kris memegangi dadanya sendiri.

"Tidak,aku baik-baik saja!" ujar Kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Geurae,sekarang kau coba kerjakan soal yang ini!" Suho menunjuk sebuah soal.

"Ya! Mana bisa aku mengerjakan soal yang ini,ini sulit!" Kesal Kris.

"Cobalah dulu,kalau memang ada yang tidak mengerti tanya saja padaku,tugaskukan memang mebuat kau mengerti. seseungguhnya kau itu pintar Kris,hanya saja kau terlalu malas berfikir yang akhirnya malah membuat mu terlihat bodoh." Ujar Suho yang berhasil membuat mood Kris semakin buruk.

10 menit kemudian Kris memberikan hasil pemikirannya itu pada Suho,yang membuat Suho menyunggingkan senyum angelicnya karena jawaban Kris benar,dan senyuman Suho itu berhasil membuat jantung Kris kembali berdetak dan kali ini lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Apa ku bilang kau itu pintar!" Puji Suho.

"Kris apa kau melihat tablet ku?" tanya seorang namja tampan bermata rusa yang masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar Kris.

"Tidak,aku tidak melihat tabletmu Luhan,mungkin sedang di pakai mom kau tau sendiri kan mom suka memakai benda orang lain tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu!" Jawab Kris.

"Naomong-ngomong namja itu siapa? Apa dia namja chinggu mu,dia terlihat manis!" tanya Luhan tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikitpun.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan bicara,aku ini bukan dirimu yang menyukai namja dari pada yeoja. Kau harus tau aku masih normal dan menyukai mahluk bernama yeoja yang cantik dan menggairahkan!" Ketus Kris.

"Hei namja yang ada di sampingmu itu juga cantik,dia juga tidak kalah menggairakan." Luhan mengedipkan matanya nakal Pada Suho yang sukses membuat wajah namja mungil bermarga Kim itu memerah parah seperti kepiting rebus. "Oh lihatlha dia benar-benar imut!" Girang Luhan saat melihat wajah Suho yang memerah.

"Ya Xi Luhan enyah kau dari kamarku!" pekik Kris sambil melempar buku yang ada dihadapannya pada Luhan yang berhasil membuat Luhan mengaduk kesakitan.

"Geu namja nuggundae? (Siapa pria itu?)" tanya Suho pada Kris setelah Luhan pergi dari kamar Kris.

"Dia sepupu ku,namanya Luhan. Hati-hatilah dengan namja yang satu itu,meski dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik,tapi percayalah dia punya tingkat ke-mesum-an (?) di atas rata-rata." Jawab Kris yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan dari Suho.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 20:00 (wks) yang artinya Suho harus mengakhiri acara belajarnya bersama Kris dan pulang kerumahnya sesegera mungkin,sebelum badai yang di ramalkan oleh pembawa berita ramalan cuaca tadi pagi datang. Baru saja Suho membuka pintu megah kediaman keluarga Wu petir menggelegar dan badaipun datang,Suho menggaruk kepalanya sendiri bingung,karena pasti kendaraan umum akan berhenti beroprasi akibat Cuaca yang buruk.

"menginap saja di sini!" ujar Luhan yang melihat Suho memandang badai yang sedang berlangsung di luar.

"betul yang dikatakan Luhan menginaplah di sini,karena sepertinya badainya tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat." Kali ini giliran Mrs. Wu yang berbicara.

Setelah berfikir sejenak akhirnya Suho menyetujui hal itu,lagi pula hyeong-nya juga akan setuju Suho menginap di rumah Kris dari pada Suho harus pulang menembus badai yang bisa membahayakan jiwanya. Suho menang tinggal bersama hyeong nya di seoul karena, orangtuanya tinggal di Busan.

.

.

Bruk…

Dengan tidak sopan-nya Kris melempar sebuah kemeja dan, celana panjangnya kepada Suho yang terduduk di pinggir kasurnya yang berukuran king size.

"Tuh ku pinjamkan kemeja dan celana untuk mu" ujar Kris dengan nada dinginnya.

"Gomawo!" Suho berterima kasih,kemudian namja mungil itu segera melesat ke kamar mandi Kris yang berada di kamar Kris.

Cklek….

Glup….

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar saat matanya menangkap sosok Suho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi ,ayolah siapa yang tidak akan menelan ludahnya kasar kalau melihat penampilan Suho saat ini yang terlihat err… menggoda. Suho hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih milik kris yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya hingga menampakan bahunya yang berwarna putih menggoda,jangan lupakan juga kakinya yang sama terexsposnya karena kemeja putih Kris hanya menutupi sepertiga kakinya,begitu putih dan jenjang. Oh my Good Kris tidak pernah menyangka kalau seorang namja bisa terlihat semenggairahkan ini dimatanya.

"Kris sepertinya aku tidak memerlukan celanamu ini,bajumu yang super besar ini sudah cukup untuk menutupi tubuh ku." Suho menyodorkan celana panjang hitam milik Kris yang pasti akan kebesaran saat dia gunakan.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…..

Sampi detik ke-10 Kris masih terdiam dan tidak merespon Suho,dan malah asik mengagumi tubuh Suho.

"Kris!" sentak Suho kesal karena merasa diabaikan oleh Kris.

"Mwo?" Kaget Kris.

"Ini celanamu,aku tidak memerlukan ini!" kesal Suho.

"Tinggal simpan saja di lemari pakaian ku!" ujar Kris sambil menunjuk lemari pakaian yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku ini masih tau sopan santun Kris,ini kamarmu,jadi aku harus meminta ijin padamu sebelum aku menyentuh barang-barangmu!" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya imut,yang membuat Kris menatap bibir sewarna Cherry itu,dan tanpa sadar Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sungguh demi apaun juga Kris benar-benar tidak tau kalau seorang namja bisa membangunkan gairanya.

"Ini kau saja yang menyimpan akh….." dengan bodohnya Suho tersandung kakinya sendiri,yang membuatnya menubruk Kris dan berakhir dengan ke-2nya terjatuh dengan posisi tubuh Suho berada di atas Kris.

"Akh sakit tau!" dengan kasar Kris menyingkirkan Suho dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kris!" Lirih Suho yang membuat Kris menengokan kepalanya ke arah kiri,dan saat itulha mata tajamnya bertatapn dengan mata teduh milik Suho,dan entah kenapa sekarang jantung Kris berdetak super duper cepat,dan entah kenapa juga muncul perasaan senang yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan di hatinya,yang berdampak pada Kris yang menyunggingkan senyumnya yang membuat Kris tampak seperti seorang pangeran di mata Suho,dan jantung namja mungil itu juga berdetak sama cepatnya dengan milik Kris.

Tanpa di sadari Kris,dia memajukan wajahnya dan membunuh jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Suho sampai tulisan TBC muncul.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hahahahahah #ketawa evil bareng Kyuhyun!**_

_**Maaf ia yong cut di situ,soalnya ceritanya buat chap depan,di tunggu aja kelanjutannya.**_

_**Berhubung ini three shoot maka Chap depan bakal end.**_

_**Gomawo buat semua yang udah men-follow ,men-favorite ff dan meninggalkan reviews di ff ini,karena jejak dari reader deul semua merupakan semangat untuk yong agar bisa terus berkarya.**_

_**Sekali lagi gomawoyo!**_

_**Saranghae reader deul geurigo reviews juseyo…..! ^^**_


End file.
